


Never Enough

by sluttyten



Series: poly orgy [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Piss Play, Punishment, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Watersports, bulging, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: in the end, it comes down to this: hands on skin, rolling bodies, tongues and teeth, and so many things happening, yet it's still never quite enough (pure smut, honestly)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Reader/Everyone
Series: poly orgy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123241
Kudos: 36





	Never Enough

The night before you were going to meet with the guys for dinner you dreamed of them all, of the first night you spent with them: the blindfold covering your eyes as they touched you and kissed you, your whole body enwrapped in pleasurous sensations. 

The dream lasted for forever, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over you in the dream until you woke, sweating and alone in your bed. 

Your awoke frustrated and needy, wanting to be back in the dream, and when you closed your eyes once again you were immediately back in the dream, although now without the blindfold. You could see them all, could see them and feel them, and when they moved away from you to make room for someone else, you saw Hendery. And behind him, Xiaojun.

The next time you bolt awake, you reach instantly for your phone. 

“What time’s it?” Ten groans when he answers your call. “What d’you want?”  


“Ten, I am so fucked,” You whine, memories of your dream swirling in your mind.  


There’s the sound of flapping and flailing from his end of the line, then, “Shit, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He sounds worried, and it takes your sleep-addled (and also horny) brain a moment to glance at the clock, realize it’s fifteen minutes before three in the morning, and your previous statement to him could be cause of concern.

“I’m fine! I’m fine, sorry. Oh god, Ten, sorry. I didn’t realize what time it was. Really, it’s nothing. I’m sorry, you can go back to sleep.” You babble, already starting to draw the phone away from your ear when you hear him say something. You bring it back to your ear, “What?”  


“I said,” He sighs. “I’m already awake. What’s wrong?”  


He truly is like your best friend. You’re not sure anyone else in the world would put up with you calling them at this time, waking them from a rare sleep like you had just done. Your heart swells in your chest with love for him.

“So, I had a sex dream.” You start off by saying. Ten groans, a sound that resembles _really_? “I know, I know. I called you because of a sex dream? But it’s not like that, oh my god. So it was hot and stuff, right? You and me and all the others, like that first night we were all together, only this time at the end, it was different.”  


Ten hums. “Different how?”

You whisper your answer so quietly that even though you have the microphone close to your mouth, even though Ten has the speaker pressed right to his ear, he doesn’t quite catch what you say, asking you to repeat it.

“I fucked Xiaojun and Hendery too.” You groan and fall back into your pillows, wishing you could just, like, bury your face in them and suffocate yourself until you forget that, except there’s still an insistent throbbing between your legs, the hazy dream-memory of Hendery and Xiaojun touching you, looking down at your body. “It’s been so long since I dreamt anything like that, but maybe it’s with this dinner coming up tomorrow evening. Well, now it’s this evening, I guess. Seeing you all together again. Are they going to be there too?”  


Ten’s voice cuts low. “They can be if you’d like them to be. Is that what you want, baby? You don’t want to just come over and have dinner with us, you want to be our appetizer, dinner, and dessert, don’t you?”

You whine. “I’ve really been trying so hard to keep my distance from all of you, you know that right? But these past couple of weeks, you’ve all made this really hard.”

“That’s what we say about you, darling.” Ten laughs quietly. “Listen, it’s nearly three in the morning. Go back to sleep, dream some more sweet dreams of us, I won’t mention this to any of them, but when you get here tomorrow if you want to make that dream into reality, I’m sure we would all -- and I mean all of us -- be very happy to do that for you.”  


You want that, you so very much do. 

And hours later when you wake up again in the pale light of a late morning, you still want it. You crave the attention of having them all, like an addict who once again finds the object of temptation so close. But you’re not even going to try to fight it, this need that pulses through you with every beat of your heart. You’ve given up on it. Break over. You’re finished staying away from them, consequences be damned. 

You want to get fucked as good as that first night, until you can’t walk, until you’re so worn out that you can’t even leave the bed the next day.

You still have that desire brimming inside you when you arrive at their home that evening. 

You’ve dressed cutely, in a dress over a very pretty, lacy pair of panties. 

Barely a moment after you’ve rapped your knuckles on the door, it swings open and there stands Hendery, beaming at you.

“I heard you want my dick.” He cuts straight to the point.  


You step inside. Hendery closes the door behind you, and you take advantage of that moment to try and catch a glimpse of Ten so you can murder him. He said he wasn’t going to tell anyone, but clearly he’s a liar. 

Hendery’s fingers hover near your arm, but he doesn’t actually touch you. He waits for you to turn back to him right there in the entryway. “Is it true?” He asks, his voice a little breathless. “Do you really want us? Do you really want me?”

You feel very warm all of a sudden, but you raise your head from gazing at your feet to meet Hendery’s gaze. He has such pretty eyes, you suddenly realize with a funny swoopy feeling in your belly. You fidget with the edges of your dress, and Hendery cocks an eyebrow, waiting for your answer. 

“Yes,” You sigh. “Yes, it’s true.”  


Hendery’s smile grows impossibly brighter, and his fingers are so close to your arm that the hairs on your skin rise to meet his fingertips. But still he asks, “Can I touch you?”

Your skin tingles just at his proximity, but when you nod and Hendery’s fingers wrap gently around your forearm, a shiver runs through your body that’s impossible to suppress. Hendery bites at his smile to keep it from getting any bigger, and you step closer to him, unable to stop yourself even if you wanted to.

No one is around. You’re not sure where all of the other boys are, but right now as you stand in this entryway in front of Hendery with your body buzzing at his touch and the heat of your core reignited, the others are nowhere to be seen. Hendery’s hand is only on your arm, but you want him to touch you, to really touch you now. 

You take a step back, your shoulders lean against the wall and Hendery follows, his hand skimming higher. You lift your gaze to his face, watch the way that his eyes follow the movements of his hand, the way that his eyes zero in on your chest, and his hand moves over to the soft swell of your breasts under your dress.

“Is this okay?” He asks, his voice is nearly a whisper.  


“Yeah.” You have to restrain yourself from moaning as his thumb swipes over your nipple, his hands caress your breast, and you’re so glad that you opted out of wearing a bra tonight. You knew that something like this would hopefully be happening at some point in the evening, but you did think you would make it through the entryway of the house before it did.  


“Good. Tell me what you want.” Hendery leans closer, and you feel his lips drift over the sensitive skin of your throat. “I want to make you feel good, and I can only do that if you tell me what you want. My fingers?” One of his hands moves around between your back and the wall, dropping down to squeeze your ass. “Or should I give you a real taste before the others know that you’re here? Ten said you called him early this morning, moaning about how badly you want to be fucked by me. Here I am. Here we are.” His breath is warm against your throat, and when you feel the teasing bite of his teeth, your breath hitches. Hendery smiles and asks, “Should I fuck you right against this wall?”  


The desire to climb Hendery, to just have your clothes vanish, and to have his dick inside you suddenly overwhelms. The gentle dominance in his voice has you completely soaking your panties, arching into him, wanting to have him touching you where you need him the most. 

You don’t care that you’re standing right there in the entryway. You don’t care that at any moment, one of the boys could come home, one of them could walk out of another room into the living room of the house and see you pinned against the wall by Hendery, hopefully getting fucked. You don’t care. You just want it.

“Please.” You whine.  


Hendery’s hand plunges under the skirt of your dress. He touches you through your panties, groaning when he finds that you truly are soaking wet for him. 

“You really want me to fuck you?” He asks. “Look at me, in the eye, and tell me you want to do this.”   


You groan. “Hendery, come on! Yes, I want you, now hurry up before someone else comes along and you lose your chance.”

That pushes him into motion. Hendery tugs your panties down, slicks his fingers on one hand between your legs while his other hand hurries to unfasten his pants, freeing his cock. 

All you can do is stare. You’ve heard the others mention dick sizes before, Mark in particular had complained that Xiaojun and Hendery were both bigger than him, and now seeing Hendery’s penis with your own eyes, you would have to agree. He was something along the lines of Lucas or Johnny’s size, a nice thick and long penis. He shuffles forward, closing the last bit of distance between your bodies, and you tug your dress up so Hendery slides easily between your legs.

For a moment, he just pushes his cock between your legs, rubbing over your clit and through your wetness, and that feels nice and all, but it’s not what either of you really want.

“Let me,” You mumble, reaching for his erection and taking it in your hand. You rise up slightly on your toes, sinking forward until Hendery’s positioned right against your entrance. He grabs at your hips, pulling you to him and you attempt to lift your legs to wrap around his waist, but your panties are still tangled around your thighs. You wrap one arm around his shoulders, trying to hold on as he thrusts shallowly inside you, as well as he can when your panties hinder the position.  


Hendery moans, and you laugh and move to cover his mouth. “Shh, unless you want them all to hear and come watch us.”

His eyes go wide and he lets out another quite moan, and you feel his cock twitch inside you. 

“Would you like that? Imagine all of them standing right over there, watching you fuck me like this.” You push up on your toes, cursing your panties, and you drop down on his cock, rise back up and repeat. “We’re barely doing more than humping, you know, and I’m sure some of them would comment on your technique, but they’re not the one inside me, right.” You curl your fingers against the back of his neck, swiveling your hips on him.   


Hendery’s arms wrap around you lifting you off your feet. His one hand drops down over your ass to the band of fabric stretching around your thighs, which he pushes and tugs at until your panties reach your knees and slide the rest of the way off. 

You wrap your legs around him instinctively, and in doing so, he sinks deeper inside you until his hips are flush against yours. He pushes in so deep, stretching you so good, filling you nicely, and then he cages you in against the wall, his arms bracketed on either side of your head. 

“Now how’s this?” He asks, pulling back only to snap his hips forward. “It’d be better to have them see me fucking you like this right?”  


Your hands claw at his back through his t-shirt, the snap of his hips driving his cock right against your G-spot, sending his name from your lips. “So good, Hendery. So fucking big, too, like what the fuck. You could’ve come and joined us in bed any time if I’d known you were packing this.”

“Wanted you to come to me for it, though.” He groans, dropping his head forward to look down at your joined bodies. “Knowing that you’re hot for me, that does it. God, I wanna make you cum.”  


“Yeah, yeah.” You moan, dropping your head back against the wall, and when you roll it to the side, you catch a flicker of movement, and your eyes open wide.

Ten stands there, arms folded and smirking as he watches. When he notices that you’ve noticed him, he raises a single finger to his lips, telling you to keep quiet about him. You nod and close your eyes, once again falling into the pleasure of Hendery. 

It’s hotter, knowing that Ten’s watching. You hope he likes the animalistic way that Hendery starts thrusting into you as he nears his climax. You think about Ten getting hard, maybe even jerking off when he sees your fingers digging into Hendery’s shoulders and his lips on your throat and his hands pulling your legs higher so he can thrust even deeper and better into you.

But when you open your eyes to look at him again, Ten’s still only watching, his gaze lazily roving over your bodies, from the roll of Hendery’s hips to your nipples pointing through the thin material of your dress. 

Hendery cums almost without warning. He steps back, pulling out of you quickly, dropping your legs back to the ground, and he touches the tip of his cock to your clit, his hand flying over his length as he jacks off and releases his load there. He pushes back into you, buries his face in your shoulder and touches his fingers to your clit, just wanting to get you to cum on his cock too.

It doesn’t take much, although the credit can’t entirely go to just Hendery.

You glance over at Ten, and now you find him with a hand over the front of his pants, not quite touching himself, yet also giving himself a little bit of relief. And right beside him stands Johnny, and as you look, Johnny pulls Ten against his chest, his hands slide around Ten’s waist, one sneaks inside Ten’s pants.

Ten’s mouth falls open, his hips rolling into Johnny’s touch, but he doesn’t make a noise and even if he had, you’re certain your moan would have drowned it out.

You want to play it up a little bit for your new voyeurs, so you moan and fuck yourself on Hendery’s cock, pouring out praises for him. But you watch the pair of them, the hungry way their eyes follow the movements: Hendery’s hips crashing against yours, your fingers in his hair and digging into the back of his neck, your mouths suddenly together as you really kiss him for the first time.

“Cum for me, princess.” Hendery groans against your lips, and you find your body obeying his command, your eyes still locked on Johnny and Ten.  


Hendery cums again as well, this time with your legs locked around his hips so he can’t pull out even if he had wanted to. You ride it out together, his lips covering yours in a useless attempt to keep you quiet enough that you won’t get caught. 

By the time the kiss ends, Ten and Johnny are gone, and Hendery carefully helps you find your feet again. You drag your panties back up your legs, straighten your dress, fix your hair in the mirror that hangs on the opposite wall, and then you stretch up on your toes and kiss Hendery again.

“Thank you.”  


He grins goofily. “I think I should be saying that to you.”

“Probably,” You smile. “I mean, you did get to cum twice already. And I’m starving now, do you know what’s for dinner?”  


Hendery points toward the kitchen doorway. “Taeyong and Kun have been cooking for a while. Any time someone walks in there we get yelled at.”

“Well, let’s see if that rule applies to me.”   


It does in fact apply to you, you discover when you walk into the room just a few seconds later and immediately hear Kun and Taeyong shouting to get out. Then they see it’s you, and their demeanors immediately shift toward being much more pleasant and much less stressed.

“You’re here!” Taeyong steps away from the vegetables he was carefully slicing, reaching as if to pull you into a hug before he remembers everything. His hesitation hurts, a painful prodding takes up its home behind your heart as you realize that most of them are probably going to react like this seeing you today. For many of them it’s going to be their first time seeing you since before you ended things.   


“Taeyong, it’s fine.” You take the last few steps toward him and wrap your arms around him. “I’ve thought about things since we talked the other day. I was just talking with Ten last night and I’ve decided some things.” His arms wrap securely around you as well, warm and strong and safe, he squeezes you so tightly like he’s afraid you’re just going to disappear.

But you’re not going anywhere.

“Hey,” Kun greets from over at the stove where he’s stirring a pot of something red that you’re pretty sure is a stew. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving!” Taeyong easily loosens his hug, and you step quickly to Kun’s side, leaning in to smell the delicious spices and aromas of the stew and several other things sizzling on the stovetop. “It smells amazing, Kun.”

“Taste some.” He offers, and when you nod, he picks up a ladle sitting to the side of the stove and dips it into the pot.

Just at the moment that Kun lifts a completely full ladle of the stew from the pot, Lucas comes careening into the kitchen, limbs flailing as he slides on socked feet, and his elbow crashes right into Kun’s arm.

****

“Oh, shit! Sorry!” Lucas cries out in apology, but the damage is already done. 

The ladle in Kun’s hand tips, stew splatters, and a hot red stain spreads down your dress, looking like a horrible gunshot wound.

Kun sighs heavily, “And this is why I always ask you to not help out in the kitchen, Lucas. You need to take that off. I’ll wash it for you to get out the stain.”

Lucas grins and reaches for you as if to help you undress, but you swat his hands away.

“Stop that!” You whine, but your fingers do drop to the hem of your dress, and Lucas grins at you. 

You feel your face heating, because even though each person in that room with you has seen you entirely naked and vulnerable before, it feels different now. Like it’s the first time all over again. It doesn’t matter that five minutes ago you were getting fucked against the wall by Hendery, being watched by Ten and Johnny. 

“Here, put this on.” A hand appears, holding an oversized hoodie, and you turn around. 

Jaehyun. 

“Hey, Jaehyun.” Your fingers curl around the sleeve of the hoodie. “Thanks.” 

His eyes soften, and you want to fall into a hug, to wrap up in this hoodie that you know is going to smell like him. But you don’t, and he just says, “Hi, sweetheart.” 

He hands over the hoodie and you excuse yourself from the room to slip into the powder room off the kitchen, taking off the stained dress and putting on Jaehyun's hoodie instead. And you were right, it does smell like him, and it takes everything in you to keep from turning your face into the collar and inhaling. You’ve missed the smell of Jaehyun. 

Kun takes the dress off your hands when you return, and you find that the rest of the boys have joined the chaos of the kitchen. Everyone from Taeil to Hendery is there, and you fight a slight feeling of being overwhelmed. 

You’re not sure what they’re all expecting. What are they thinking this dinner is? Is it a date? A dinner before you start hooking up with them again? Or just the opportunity to see each other, to hang out, and just enjoy the company of everyone? 

Xiaojun has taken Taeyong’s place of finishing chopping up some veggies, and when you walk up to him, you smile. “Hi, Xiaojun.” 

He glances up, takes one look at your face, and the knife slips. He curses softly, drops the knife, and lifts his hand to his mouth. 

“Sorry!” You reach for him too, and your outburst draws the attention of several others. “Xiaojun, I’m sorry. Let me see.” 

He gives you his hand, and luckily from what you can tell, it’s not too big of a cut, but you’re pretty sure it still requires a bandage. 

“Let me help you,” You tell him as Xiaojun starts to pull away from you. “Where do you keep bandages?” 

As Xiaojun leads you from the room, Kun calls out that dinner is really going to be ready in a minute or two, to hurry back. But you know they’ll wait for you before they start eating. 

In the second floor bathroom, you fish out a first aid kit from under the sink, then you hop up onto the vanity and pull Xiaojun’s hand into your lap. You can feel his eyes on where his hand rests against your thigh, can feel him glancing up at your face, but you’re too focused on digging through the kit to locate a bandage. 

You sit in silence for a moment, neither of you saying a word. You locate the bandage, sit it aside, guide Xiaojun’s hand to the sink basin, wash the cut for him, dry it, pull his hand back into your lap. 

His fingers twitch against your hand, and your lips struggle to not form a smile. He looks like he wants to hold your hand, and you want him to. You want to feel his callouses against your skin, his handsome fingers fitted between yours. 

But for now you take the bandage out of its little sterile package and wrap it carefully around his finger, securely. 

“Are you back now? To stay?” Xiaojun asks quietly, his eyes glued to what you’re doing. “It’s been quiet and boring around here without you. And the sexual energy is ridiculous. The guys snapping at each other. Someone’s always locked in a bathroom or a bedroom, trying to catch a private moment. Plus they mope about missing you. And, like, I miss you too.” 

Back before the breakup, you didn’t spend a whole lot of time alone with Xiaojun. He was just there sometimes when you were hanging out with the others, but on a few occasions you’d shown up at the house and he’d been the only one home. 

During those times you’d talked and laughed and listened to him playing the guitar or working on song lyrics scribbled in his journal. You wouldn’t say that you were necessarily close, but that’s just because neither of you allowed yourselves to be. Xiaojun was holding back because of the relationship that was already established, and you didn’t let yourself get closer to him because you could sense his hesitation. 

But right now, sitting here in this second floor bathroom with his hand in yours on your lap, your faces just inches apart, you can’t feel anymore of that hesitation. 

This is Xiaojun with his walls down, open and waiting for you. 

You can feel his breath fluttering lightly against your lips as he waits for your answer. 

“Yeah, I think I’m back. I’d like to be, if you think all the rest of them and you will have me.” You rub your thumb over the edge of the bandage, the tab overlaps just a bit, giving you a ridge to fixate on. 

“Me?” Xiaojun’s breath catches. “I’m included? Are you saying—?” 

You bite your lip and raise your eyes from his bandaged finger to his eyes. “I’m saying that I think we could give it a try. I don’t know how things can really be between us, but I like you a lot, I think you’re cute, and I can’t lie about having thought about you sexually. So yes, Xiaojun, you’re included and we can see where this goes.” 

Xiaojun smiles and his eyes actually sparkle like he’s a Disney prince or something. “Does this mean I can kiss you?” 

“Kiss me, touch me.” You shrug. “We can do whatever you like, Xiaojun.” 

“I like it when you say my name.” He sighs, leaning closer and closer. “Say it again.” 

“Xiaojun.” You sigh, and his lips touch yours.  


Dinner is just as you might expect. Slightly awkward but deliciously prepared. 

Some of the guys are obviously more comfortable having you around again, some are acting stiff and trying to keep a safe distance, ignoring the charged sexual past. Yuta, Lucas, Taeyong, Ten, they’re all very comfortable with you. Throughout dinner, Xiaojun and Hendery try to keep passing these little touches--a brush of fingers and a sly smile as Hendery hands you something, the nudge of Xiaojun’s knee against yours under the table, again and again and again. 

Doyoung and Mark and Jungwoo, they all can’t seem to hold eye contact, don’t seem to know what to say.

“Can we clear something up?” You finally ask when you’ve had enough of this odd tension in the room.   


Kun freezes where he and Johnny have begun clearing off the table. 

You look around the table, at each face now turned toward you. 

“I’ve missed you all a lot,” You sigh. “Some of you I’ve run into since we broke up, and I know you all know by now that I’ve been sleeping with Yuta again, that I hooked up with Taeil and Ten, that I’ve seen Taeyong obviously, since he’s the one that kinda invited me over. But I missed all of you. It hurt to leave all of you, and even though Hendery and Xiaojun weren’t a part of everything before, I missed both of you too. I’ve missed my friendship with all of you, the relationship stuff, everything. I missed being able to talk to you, to hear your laughter, holding your hands, and all the other good stuff.”  


Under the table, Xiaojun’s knee nudges against yours again, and this time it stays there, a reassuring presence as you continue.

“My point is, that if any of you want to start this up again, I would be so happy if you would have me back. I just want us all to be equally happy, and I have loved you all. I want to be loved and be in love. If any of you think that you’ll grow to be jealous, to resent this relationship or the way that it feels to share me with the others, then you don’t have to do this. I don’t want to be the cause of fighting in this group, the destruction of friendships or partnerships isn’t what I want.”  


On your other side is Taeyong and he slips his hand over your thigh. “I’m in, you know that. All in.”

Slowly there are murmurs around the table, agreements, one after the other. Yuta, Ten, an eager Hendery, WinWin, Kun, Taeil, Johnny, on and on and lastly you turn to Jaehyun.

“Jae?”   


He’s the last to give an answer. He was the one to plant that seed of doubt in your head back then, and somehow now it feels like everything hinges on his answer. 

“Jaehyun, don’t you dare fucking lie.” Yuta says. “Just two days ago you were whining about wanting her back, missing her sweet ass. Charming stuff like that. Just say yes.”  


Jaehyun nods, looking somewhat bashful as Yuta just aired Jaehyun’s desires in front of the whole room. “Of course I want you back, sweetheart.”

You grin, reach for your glass and raise it. “Perfect. Should we celebrate?”

It’s just a glass of water, but you can pretend. 

The boys all raise their glasses, and as you lower yours you find fingers on your chin, turning your head until your lips meet Taeyong’s. 

“Oh, are we doing this again?” Jungwoo asks. “Orgy?

Xiaojun’s knee twitches against yours, and you break Taeyong’s kiss. You meet Jungwoo’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah, we’re doing this again. I think Xiaojun should go first, right? The only one of you who hasn’t had the chance.”

“What?” Lucas barks, “When did you have sex with Hendery?”  


Johnny, Ten, and Hendery all three grin, but it’s Johnny who answers the question. “About an hour and a half ago. It was beautiful, what part of it I saw. Wish you all could’ve seen how she took him, up against the wall in the entryway. Imagine how horny she is after all this time with only Yuta, Taeil, Ten, and Hendery to fuck her. After she’d been getting it on the regular from each of us anytime she wanted it.”

Softly, Xiaojun groans. “That sounds so hot, I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“You can still see that,” You push your seat back and stand up, offering your hand to Xiaojun. “We can all move upstairs. Just you and me first, and afterward you can watch me have fun with the rest of them.”  


Xiaojun takes your hand, and as you lead him away from the table, you look back over your shoulder at the others. “Well, aren’t you all coming?”

“We’ll give you a ten minute head start.” Johnny leans back in his chair. 

Lucas on the other hand, leans forward and gives Xiaojun a fixed look. “If she hasn’t cum once by the time we get up there, you’re in trouble.”   


It seems Xiaojun takes that challenge seriously. By the time that you’re up in the room on the top floor, Xiaojun’s lips are on your neck, his hands under your clothes, already working them off of you. He gets the big borrowed hoodie you’re wearing off before the door’s even shut and he tosses it out behind him. 

You stumble back toward the bed, still facing Xiaojun, appreciating the way that his eyes slide down your frame. He groans and presses the door shut, looking over at you perched on the edge of the bed in just the pretty panties you wore knowing what your plans were for where the evening would go.

“You’re so hot. Oh, fuck. I didn’t think you would ever want me, but I’ve thought about this so much.” Xiaojun comes forward, and you can see the faint outline of his hard cock through his pants. “I’ve thought of so many different ways to have you, listening to the other guys’ stories, my own fantasies, you walking around the dorm in next to nothing sometimes.” His voice suddenly takes on a dominant tone that you were not expecting, and he tells you, “Hands and knees.”

You obey, flipping over onto your belly and the lifting your ass as you get your knees up onto the edge of the bed.

Xiaojun’s fingers, rough and calloused from playing guitar touch your thighs, slip over your ass, and you fight a shiver that wants to roll through you. His hands feel so nice, and when he grabs the top of your panties and drags them down your thighs you feel yourself get a little bit wetter. 

He tugs the panties down only as far as your knees, enough to leave you bare and exposed for him.

“So pretty. Are you always like this or just you knew what would be happening tonight so you made yourself all pretty and bare?” Xiaojun’s fingers touch lightly between your legs, not really touching where you want him to, but close enough that you can close your eyes and imagine.  


“It depends.” You tell him. “Sometimes I wax like this, other times just a little landing strip, Yuta likes it like that. Sometimes I just get lazy about it and go a bit more natural. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Kun have told me they like me like that.”  


You lift your hips as Xiaojun runs the flat of his palm up the back of your thigh and over your ass. Your skin tingles in the wake of his touch and you have the strongest desire to feel his palm lift away from your ass and come stinging back down. But he doesn’t do that. Instead, he finally touches you.

His thumb drags down between your cheeks and he circles it lightly right over your asshole. 

“Do they touch you here? Have you let them fuck your ass?”   


You tuck your face into the crook of your elbow. “Yeah, a few times.” If he wants to fuck your ass you’d be more than happy with that. That dream the night before in the delightful parts featuring him and Hendery, it was Xiaojun that took your ass while Hendery entered you from the front. You may have actually played with yourself a bit earlier in the day in the shower, thinking about that exact scenario, also in preparation for any number of things that could happen tonight.

When Xiaojun applies a bit more pressure, you relax just enough, and the tip of his thumb fits right inside you.

Both of you groan at the same time.

Xiaojun strokes his thumb in and out of you a few times, the rest of his hand massaging your ass. You don’t notice him sinking down between your legs until your feel his tongue on your pussy.

You moan as he starts licking at your clit, his thumb still working inside your ass. You reach back and grab at his knee. “Just fuck me, Xiaojun. Honestly, I want it.” 

He takes his thumb out of your ass, but a moment later he slips two fingers right inside your pussy. He spreads his fingers apart, making sure you’re stretched open for his cock, fingering you deep like that for a moment and then he even pulls those fingers away.

“Bare?” He asks before he does anything else.  


“Yeah,” You nod. “I’m always bare with all of you. You don’t have any STIs or anything, right?” Xiaojun confirms that he doesn’t. “Then fuck me bare, cum inside me or anywhere else you like.”   


Xiaojun puts a hand on your hip, rough fingers dragging over your skin. “I’ve heard you’re a little bit of a cumslut, is that true? You really want me to cum inside you so when the others come in and take their turns with you, you fill up like that until your belly is bulging from it all.”

You groan. “Please. Just fuck me.”

And then he does. Xiaojun’s thick cock, not terribly long, but decently thick, he pushes inside slowly, one hand on your tailbone. “Fuck, you feel so good. Now I get it.”

You start moving, rocking back on him.

Xiaojun’s hot body presses against yours, and when you look over your shoulder at him, you find his head thrown back, one hand on his chest touching himself, and his other hand is still on your tailbone, although his thumb slips down once more to your other hole.

When he pushes his thumb back inside your asshole, your legs give out. Xiaojun presses deep inside your pussy with his cock and even starts giving deeper thrusts with his finger inside your ass. And with each thrust into you, he’s nailing that spot of high pleasure, fucking you into the bed.

Your face falls forward into the sheets, muffling your moans and pleas for him to go harder.

“What?” He reaches a hand into your hair, twisting his fingers in the strands and pulling until your sounds are fully audible again. “What are you crying about?”  


“Fuck. Harder, Xiaojun.” You groan as he pulls more sharply on your hair, lifting you up so your spine is arched, and he does as you’ve begged him to. Xiaojun fucks you harder, pushing into you so deeply that your scalp burns as your body yearns to collapse forward again but his hold in your hair won’t let that happen. “More!”

Xiaojun is only too happy, taking two of his fingers and plunging them inside your ass, fucking you there with his fingers while he fills your pussy with his thick cock. 

Tears spring up in the corners of your eyes, so filled with pleasure from the pure pleasure and the pain.  


“Well, look at this.” Yuta’s the first one into the room.  


“It hasn’t been ten minutes yet.” Xiaojun groans, his thrusts slowing as he looks toward the door. His hold in your hair loosens, and you finally collapse forward with a whine, rolling your hips back to get more of his fingers and his cock.   


Lucas is next in. “No, but we got tired of waiting, wanted to see what the two of you were up to.” He comes to stand on the side of the bed nearest to your face, and he leans down to be eye-level with you. “Hi, babe. Is Xiaojun fucking you good? I see he’s in both your pussy and your bottom. Does it feel good?”

You can only moan in response.

The room blurs around you from the tears that you try to blink out of your eyes, and Lucas runs his finger under your eyes, wiping them away for you. “We’re all gonna make you feel so good, babe. Xiaojun’s just the first. And we have plans for you.” Your heart leaps in your chest. “Maybe you shouldn’t have left us alone downstairs, we’ve been making plans.”

You whine as Xiaojun’s hips punch forward, his fingers curl inside you, stimulating you so well. You try to form the question, “What kind of plans?” And you’re not sure if the words actually make it out or if Lucas just wants to tease you, but he does answer.

“Gonna have to punish you, babe.” He kisses your forehead then withdraws. “You’ve been such a bad girl. Ending things with us like that, then fucking Yuta for weeks without telling anyone, letting Taeil fuck you in a public place, sleeping with Ten again too, and Hendery earlier today.” He tuts. “If that kind of stuff doesn’t deserve punishment, then I don’t know what does.”

Xiaojun pulls out of you suddenly, and you start to turn over, to reach for him and bring him back inside you, but his hands on your hips pin you down to the bed, and he cums messily between your legs.

“Time’s up, Xiaojun.” Lucas says. “She didn’t cum. Did you, baby?”   


You shake your head. 

“I’m not done yet.” Xiaojun groans, then you feel his hands on your hips, dragging you back toward the edge of the bed almost selfishly, possessively. “You all have gotten her so many times already, give me the chance to make her cum.”  


When you feel his breath down between your legs, you feel a large burst of arousal at the thought of Xiaojun eating you out.

But then it stops. You look back over your shoulder and see WinWin whispering in Xiaojun’s ear, a slow smile and a dazed look taking over the younger’s face. You whine and wiggle your hips, trying to entice him back to your pussy.

“Hush, babe.” Lucas’s fingers brush your cheek, and you turn to face him again, let him pull you into a kiss. His lips are so soft and supple, pillowy and perfect for distracting you momentarily from your great need to have someone--anyone really at this point--eating your pussy.  


“Okay!” You hear Xiaojun say, then his hand skims your thigh and he steps away completely. You break the kiss with Lucas to whine, but Lucas puts his hands on either side of your head, his fingers interlacing in the back to keep you looking right at him lying on his belly right in front of you.  


You pout at him. “What are you all up to?”

“I told you,” Lucas places a light peck on your lips. “We’ve got to punish you for being a naughty girl. Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll like it.”  


You know he’s right. There’s not really anything they’ve all ever done to or with you that you haven’t liked. “Okay,” You agree.

Lucas sits up and you follow. 

For the first time you look around the room and see them all there. You see Ten and Kun sitting together, Kun’s arm over Ten’s shoulders as he whispers in his ear. You see Jaehyun watching attentively as Lucas and WinWin join you on the bed. Taeil, Yuta, Jungwoo, and Mark stand near the bed, while Johnny, Taeyong, Doyoung, Xiaojun, and Hendery have all now fallen back to stand near the wall, still watching you and the other two on the bed.

Some of them have taken clothes off, although you and Xiaojun are the only two totally naked. 

WinWin’s hand slides around your waist, moving up your body to cup one of your breasts in his hand. You tilt your head back to look up at his face as he’s come up behind you, and the look he gives you sends a shiver right down your spine in anticipation. His thumb and pointer finger tweak your nipple, and you give a little squeak of surprise.

“Lay back.” WinWin gives you a little push and you fall back onto the bed. He crawls over you and you arch up, stretching your neck up to kiss him, but WinWin’s hand lands lightly on your throat, gently applying a bit of pressure and you sink back down into the bed as his hand glides up your body, takes one of your wrists, lifts it above your head, takes the other wrist and brings it up to join the first. “Be a good girl for us, okay?” He whispers, his fingers flexing on your throat and your wrists.   


You nod slowly, obediently. 

You plan to do whatever they tell you tonight. You just want to feel them all in you and on you. It’s been so long and you need it like something vital right now. 

Someone other than WinWin, probably Lucas, pulls ropes from somewhere and you feel as the rope is bound around your wrists, woven through the headboard of the bed to keep your arms stretched into place. Then you feel the same hands on your ankles, first on one wrapping another length of rope around it and tying it somewhere, and then on the second doing the same actions all over again so you have no choice but to be spread-eagle on the bed, completely bare naked under all of their gazes.

And you absolutely love it.

“Okay?” WinWin asks you softly, and he waits for your answer.  


You nod again. “I’m okay.”

“You know what to say, what to do if--” WinWin starts to ask, but you cut him off with a quick “Yes, I know.”   


If anything gets to be too much or too uncomfortable for you to handle or something that you don’t want, you can use the safe word at any time. But you’ve only ever used it once with them, when Yuta and Ten got a bit too carried away with something the three of you were experimenting with, and they both immediately backed off.

You test the ropes, find that they really are quite tight, only a little bit of give to them. WinWin still sits over your hips, but he leans down and kisses you slowly, almost reluctant to move, but eventually he does that. You move as if to follow his lips, but the ropes binding your limbs across the bed prevent you moving far and you fall back flat.

WinWin kisses down your chest, your belly and you hold your breath, hoping but certainly not sure that his lips will next land where you greatly want him.

You roll your head to the side, and your eyes lock with Jaehyun’s. His eyes widen slightly as you gasp, arching into the sweet caress of WinWin’s lips against your pussy, his hot tongue licking between your folds, his lips closing around your clit and sucking lightly. 

Jaehyun licks his lips and you want to beckon him closer, taste his sweet kiss, have him ravage your mouth with his while WinWin eats you out. 

But somehow you know that things just aren’t going to work out that way. Lucas had told you they were all planning on giving you a punishment. You tear your gaze from his and look down at WinWin. He pulls his mouth away from you then, a glittering string of saliva snaps from his bottom lip which he sucks into his mouth. He dips back in, kissing you with plush lips and a talented tongue swirling lower and lower and then you squeal in surprised delight and just plain surprise as WinWin’s tongue dips over your other hole.

WinWin, although immensely talented at giving oral, isn’t the biggest fan of it which you’ve always complained about. It was rare enough for him to eat your pussy but him eating your ass was unheard of. Yet that’s what was happening.

His thumbs pressed into your skin, holding your ass cheeks apart enough that he could do it again. 

One of the other guys groaned, and you heard Xiaojun complain that he wished he’d have done that. But he’d done enough, in your opinion. You were already fairly loose there, both from your own play earlier in the day and then the bit of work Xiaojun had put in with his fingers as he’d fucked you and fingered you. 

And though WinWin’s never done this before, he’s fantastic at it, fucking his tongue inside you, driving you wild with his tongue in your ass and he circles his thumb on your clit, building a low heat in your belly and relaxing you like your muscles have turned to jelly, but it’s not enough. It’s never enough.

WinWin backs off a second later, kneeling up completely and wiping his hand over the back of his mouth. You wish you could close your legs because you feel so exposed, but WinWin moves away from between your legs and soon it’s Yuta who takes his place, grinning devilishly. 

“Shouldn’t you have to wait your turn toward the end?” You ask, wiggling your fingers to wrap them a little bit around the cord that stretches through the headboard. “You’ve been doing this a lot more recently than some of the present company.”   


Yuta nods and kneels back, looking around the room before he turns his dark gaze back to you. “You’re right, but I do so love this part.”

You’re about to ask “What part?” when Yuta pulls out a vibrator from behind his back.  


“No!” You whine and try to close your legs and move away. You _hate_ when Yuta uses vibrators on you, always edging you or overstimulating you or both. It’s torture and exhausting and you just know that this is going to be another one of those times. But you do secretly love the buzz of the toy inside you, the way that Yuta controls how much or how little the toy stimulates you, the way that he gets off on the control of it.  


Yuta knows if you really didn’t want it you would use the safe word, so he proceeds. He lays one hand on your leg, and the other holds the vibrator.

“Here.” Johnny says, and a second later a bottle of lube comes flying from across the room. Yuta catches it, and you watch as he sets aside the vibrator and instead coats his fingers with a generous amount of lube.  


“Gonna take it for us, right?” Johnny asks, folding his arms over his chest when you look back over in his direction. “You’re going to look so pretty getting fucked while you have a vibrator in your pretty ass.”  


So that’s what they’re planning. 

The vibrator is bigger, longer and thicker, than Xiaojun’s fingers or WinWin’s tongue. You’ve had it inside of you numerous times; it’s Yuta’s favorite for you, a remote-controlled vibrator that he’s used on you in private and public, and admittedly you’ve used it plenty of times when Yuta wasn’t there either, sending him videos when he’s away for whatever reason, but you’ve never had it in this particular part of you before.

“Relax,” He tells you, kissing your thigh, running his thumb on one hand over your wet pussy, lightly over your clit. Again and again until you’re squirming, soaking his thumb, relaxed nicely. “Good girl. You’re so pretty like this, dripping wet for all of us to see.” His other hand, the one with the fingers drenched with lube, prods gently as your ass, first working in one finger, and when he notices how easily you take it, a second.  


“Look at that,” Mark sighs. “Xiaojun, did you--?”   


You don’t hear an answer, but Mark groans in admiration, and you’re too distracted by Yuta suddenly fitting in another finger for you to notice if anything else is said by the others in the room. 

The glide of his fingers inside of you while he continues to stroke your clit feels amazing, and you’re just ready to get fucked. Having Xiaojun inside of you already wasn’t enough. You didn’t get to cum. And although it’s only been a couple hours since Hendery fucked you so well, that’s already faded away into the past and it’s the now that has you starving for more more _more_. 

When Yuta replaces his fingers with the tip of the vibrator, easing it inside you slowly, not trying to rush anything, you’re grateful for it. Butt stuff isn’t anything you’ve done too much with any of them, not until tonight apparently, and those previous times had had what felt like hours of foreplay, preparation and tonight it’s only been this much really and it feels so strange having the vibrator inside you, so still and not real.

You breath and close your eyes and relax and just take it in, feeling Yuta thumb on your clit, his lips on your thigh, the burn of the toy stretching you open. 

“You’re so good, baby. Here, look at me.” Kun’s voice sounds from right beside you, and you open your eyes to see him kneeling right beside you on the bed. He strokes your cheek, and sinks down beside you, closing the distance between your lips and his until he’s kissing you distracting you further from the vibrator.   


At last, Yuta ceases and you can feel the vibrator inside you as deep as the base of it will let it go. He disappears, but Kun holds your attention captive in his kiss, his fingers sneak up to your chest, and his musician hands seem to absentmindedly play a song over your body and then he puts his hand on your tit, massaging it and you wish you could roll into him or pull his body over you, take him inside you like you so desperately want to be filled. But your hands are still bound over your head. 

And then you feel a jolt, a spark inside you, a low hum coming from somewhere you’ve never felt that originating from before.

You moan, but Kun doesn’t budge, swallowing your sounds.

The vibrations in your ass intensify gradually until suddenly they shoot up before dropping rapidly. Your hips lift from the bed as much as they can when the toy starts vibrating at a high intensity again, and this time you cry out. Kun backs off, and the vibrations drop down to a low setting again.

“Careful.” Someone in the room mutters.  


The wild fluctuation of vibrations picks up again. High and low, middle and low, low, mid-low, mid-high, peak high. 

“Yuta!” You cry out, twisting your head around to try to spot him as he’s no longer kneeling between your legs. “Oh, God! Don’t do it like this!”  


“I don’t have it.” Yuta holds his hands up, showing you that he’s not holding the remote that controls the vibrator just as it rises in intensity again. “Guess you’ll have to figure out who’s got it and beg him to have mercy on you.”  


The vibrator pulses inside of you, high and low and repeat. 

“Just fuck me!” You cry out, unable to stand it. Your pussy is clenching around nothing, needing something to fill it and give it to you good so you can cum. The vibrations feel amazing but they’re not enough. They’re torture when what you need right now is a steady fuck. “Anyone!”  


“Me!” Mark practically launches himself onto the bed, kicking his pants away as he messily kisses up to your chest, sucking one of your nipples into his mouth as he wiggles to rid himself of his underwear too, eager to fuck you after so long. “Aww, fuck,” He groans, burying his face against your chest as he puts a hand on himself to guide his cock inside you. “I can feel her clenching already. The vibrations _are_ crazy, turn it down.”  


Immediately, whoever is controlling the vibrator listens, and the vibrations decrease. Mark sucks at your tit and thrusts into you as the vibrations once more steadily increase. 

“Mark! Oh God!” You moan, lifting your chest as he licks your nipple, his hands slide around you, spreading over your back and lifting as much as he can without hurting you, and he rocks his hips into you. The feeling of him inside of you, so close to that vibrator is driving you really and truly wild. 

You keep moaning his name until Mark kisses up your chest to your throat, and murmurs low against your skin, “Shh, be quiet.” His teeth nip lightly there and you bit down on your lip, trying to be quieter for him.   


Somewhere in the room, one of the others is moaning, you can hear the sound of one of them jerking off mixing with the sound of your hips and Mark’s meeting. 

When biting your lip isn’t enough to keep yourself quiet any longer, Kun presses two of his fingers between your lips, and you close your eyes, focusing on sucking on them and staying quiet, which grows harder and harder to do as whoever has the controller is being evil and pulsing the vibrator on high each time Mark pulls back and dropping it to low when he’s thrusting back in, making it so there’s never a moment where you’re not feeling stimulated.

Which is exactly how your first orgasm rips through you.

Kun hisses as your teeth scrape over his fingers, your moans spilling free when he jerks his hand back. Mark swears when he feels you cumming, your walls spasming around his cock and the high intensity of the vibrations right against his tip through the thin separation between your vagina and your ass.

You ride your orgasm out, bucking your hips, and Mark pumps his hips, and he cums right as yours is fading out. He licks and bites, sucking at your throat, and you hope there’s an enormous hickey left behind, but you forget about it a second later when Mark pulls carefully out of you, flopping over to the side to make room for Kun to take his place.

He cups your face with one hand, and then you watch as the other hand passes over your face to give Mark the familiar remote control. 

“You asshole!” You gasp, but Kun only grins.   


“Made you feel good though, right? Yuta’s right, it is fun.” His other hand comes up to cup the other side of your face, and then you feel his hips pressing forward against yours, his cock sliding right against your slick entrance.   


Clumsily, the vibrator stutters inside you, and Mark swears softly, you look over at him, and watch as he tosses it to someone else in the room. You don’t see who, and it doesn’t matter, because at that moment, Kun enters you and it feels so nice to have his good, chubby dick inside you again, even if you do still feel sensitive from the last orgasm and the intense vibrations. 

Right now it’s not vibrating, but even just having it inside of you as Kun starts his slow thrusts feels good. But it’s not long before you feel it starting, just a low vibration, but certainly noticeable.

You so wish that you could wrap your arms around Kun, bury your face in that comfortable place between his neck and his shoulder. You wish that you could rake your fingers through his hair and flip him over to ride him while he sits up and mouths at your tits and neck. 

But your arms are bound overhead.

Kun holds your face in his hands, his mouth covers yours and you kiss him eagerly, having missed this, missed his gentle yet hungry kisses. All the while, he’s rolling his hips slowly forward. Kun is surprisingly sweet and lovely considering that you’re tied up, leaking Mark’s cum around Kun’s cock while the whole room watches.

“Not a punishment if you’re going to treat her so carefully.” Lucas says suddenly, his voice rising from beside you once again. “Be a little rougher, Kun. You’ve got ages to make love to her, but you should fuck her now.”  


Kun pulls back from the kiss only to make a face at Lucas. 

You know that Kun doesn’t like having sex with you in front of the others. The only ones he is comfortable actually sharing you with are Ten and (on far fewer occasions) Doyoung and Taeyong. You’re sure he doesn’t like having Lucas telling him what to do, doesn’t like that everyone is really watching right now. You don’t mind if he’s a little rough or if he’s just as he is right now, although you do miss Kun fucking you, making you call him _daddy_.

Kun kneels up, drawing your hips up into his lap. You bite your lip at the burn in your thighs, and you turn your head away, spotting Lucas beside you. 

The vibrator suddenly jumps inside you and then Kun is rocking into you faster. Lucas’s hand strokes your cheek, and when you look up at him you find his dick, heavy with arousal, a bead of precum at the tip. You lick your lips.

“Suck, baby girl.” Lucas wraps his fingers around his base, guiding himself toward your lips, and you lift your head just enough that you can take him in, though Lucas shifts, rearranging the position so he moves to straddle your bound arms, and he has you tilt your head back so each time he moves his hips forward to fuck your throat, he has an easy enough way of it.  


You feel so good. Each hole filled and used: mouth, pussy, ass. 

Inside you, the vibrator buzzes in time with Kun’s thrusts, and as he lifts your hips just a bit higher in his lap, his thrusts rub right against where the vibrator is, intensifying the pleasure. 

“She’s so warm,” Lucas groans, and you gag around him as he suddenly thrusts deep into your throat. One of his hands slides over your throat, his thumb applying light pressure, and your eyes roll as you choke on his cock and as he cuts off your air supply even more.  


And then you feel Kun’s hand sliding up your body, coming to join Lucas’s hand. He presses deep inside you as his fingers squeeze just the right amount, and he empties himself inside you, his load joining Mark’s. 

You wish Xiaojun would have cum inside of you instead of just cumming over your ass and making a mess of your outside. You want to feel each of them inside you until you’re overflowing. You moan at the feeling of Kun finishing off and pulling out, his hand falling away from your throat and he disappears, leaving only Lucas cutting off your breath, but even he pulls off after a moment. 

You gasp for breath.

Lucas moves around to kiss your swollen and spitty lips. “You’re so pretty like that, have I ever told you that?” He murmurs, his lips teasing, and you feel his fingertips on your spread thighs, and you buck your hips as well as you can, wanting to feel him inside you too, but Lucas chuckles and backs off. “Oh, no. I’m waiting for later. Whose turn is it now?” He turns to look at the room and you lift your head off the bed. 

In your ass, the vibrator continues buzzing, and as your pussy is empty right now and you don’t have Lucas choking you on his cock, you feel it more than before. Your thighs twitch with each new pulse of vibration, and you want to curse Yuta for this, except that it does feel good, almost torturously good.

“God, you look--” Taeyong clambers fully dressed onto the bed between your legs, flattening himself down onto his belly. “Just a taste.” He draws his hands up your inner thighs to the sensitive place where they meet, and his thumbs carefully spread your lips apart and he licks at the pearly mess beginning to spill out of you. Soft kitten licks at first, but then he’s really going for it, licking you out, sucking and slipping his tongue inside you. 

You want to whine and push him away, tell him to stop because you want to keep it inside, but you do nothing except roll your hips against his face and then let out an explosive moan when you feel the vibrator in your ass not only vibrating but now beginning to move as Taeyong takes hold of the base and begins to fuck you with it while he tongue fucks your pussy too.  


“Fuck, that’s dirty, Taeyong.” You twist your head to the side to see Xiaojun standing there, his hand on his cock again as he looks at the group’s leader buried between your legs, the lower half of his face covered in spit and cum, his eyes dazed. Xiaojun jerks his hand over his length and you kind of want him in your mouth, want to feel him again like he deserves.  


Taeyong pulls your attention back to him when he roughly pinches your clit between his fingers. 

“Don’t be too mean,” Johnny speaks up when you let out a cry and a whimper. “Are you gonna fuck her or just play with her? And leave a little mess for the rest of us, why don’t you?”

“Bossy, Suh.” Taeyong licks a stripe over you once more, a final kiss against your clit, then he sits up. “There are still plenty of us left to make her a mess. Isn’t that right, Y/N?” He lifts his shirt over his head, baring so much skin. “Do you want me to fuck you? Want me to untie you?”

You nod and tug at your bound wrists. 

Taeyong looks away. “Anyone who disagrees with untying her?”

“Can I just--?” You feel fingers dragging up the sole of your foot, and you squeal, shaking your foot as one of the guys tickles your foot. You whine and try to kick your foot as his fingers continue tickling you, but your foot goes nowhere, and to top it all off, the vibrator is still buzzing away inside your ass. This is your ultimate form of torture.   


When the rope tied around that ankle suddenly falls away, you kick out again, freely and this time you connect with him. His hand wraps around your ankle instead, and you groan.

Taeyong leans over you, his fingers working quickly to unfasten the bonds, freeing you. 

Just as your hands are freed, wrists tingling, you feel fingers dancing over the sole of your other foot, and now you sit upright, coming face-to-face with Doyoung. But sitting like this does odd things to the vibrator inside you, and also Doyoung only laughs because your hands slap against the skin of his arms. 

He unfastens the last rope and you push at his shoulders. “Really? You just wanted to tickle my feet?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung laughs. “Although I wish Taeyong hadn’t untied you while I was doing that. But nevermind that. It’s time to move on. We’ve all missed you, we all wanna fuck you. Get back there so Taeyong can fuck you.”  


“And if I want you to fuck me too?”  


“Soon, babygirl.” Doyoung pats your leg as you turn over onto your knees, but when you wiggle your butt at him, he groans and you wink up the bed at Taeyong. “Maybe sooner, now.”  


You move up the bed away from him, back toward Taeyong, but Doyoung’s hands close around both of your ankles at the same time that Taeyong sits back and sticks his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down his thighs and revealing his hard, wet cock. 

“Want you both,” You moan. “Just fuck me at the same time, and then when’s this gonna really start feeling like the orgy it’s supposed to be?” You twist to look around the room, and you see so many pairs of eyes on you. You see many boners out in the air, some with hands on them, some left alone. “Like all of you on me, you know? All at once.”  


Which is exactly why within a moment, you’re sitting in Taeyong’s lap, sinking down on him as Doyoung kneels behind you and finally ever-so-carefully removes the vibrator from your ass. 

You swivel your hips on Taeyong’s cock and run your hands up his chest, loving that you can finally _touch_ one of them. He chuckles when you run your fingers up into his hair and then down his neck, over his shoulders, your fingertips pressing into his skin, and you sigh as you move on his cock, rising up and sinking back down.

Doyoung presses up behind you, his hands on your hips. “My turn?”

“Yeah, and someone else come over too.” You turn and spot Jungwoo, beckon him to come over. He climbs right into the bed, reaching for you, his hands sliding straight to your breasts, and his mouth following right after to press kisses over your sensitive chest.  


Doyoung’s hands flex on your hips, and Taeyong’s slide to meet his, both of them holding onto your hips and then Taeyong’s holding you still while Doyoung finally pushes his tip inside you, finally filling your ass with a real cock, feeling so much better than the vibrator before.

“Oh, that’s it.” You lean into Jungwoo’s caresses on your breasts, push back onto Doyoung’s cock, down onto Taeyong’s.   


Jungwoo’s pillowy lips curve into a smile against your breast, and he kisses higher to your throat. “I wish you could really see yourself right now, you’re so pretty like this.” He massages your tits, really focusing on your nipples, and he kisses lightly along your jaw.

“You know what,” You gasp, putting your hands to his shoulders. “There are too fucking many of you. What am I getting myself into again?” But you tighten your hold on him, clenching around the two cocks already inside you. “I must be crazy.”  


“Crazy in love?” Jungwoo suggests.  


You smile, “Maybe.”

Taeyong steals your attention then, tilting your chin toward him so he can take your lips, and in doing so, he pulls you closer to him. Your chest presses against his, your ass raises just a bit, and Doyoung takes advantage of that too. 

His thumbs spread your cheeks apart, giving him a clear view to his cock stretching you open. You never thought much about Doyoung being into anal, but as he starts going, you can tell that he’s clearly enjoying himself and you are too.

Jungwoo stands, his footsteps wobbly on the bed, but you look up at him and find him jerking off, his hand moving on his cock, his eyes looking at Doyoung thrusting into you. You roll your hips back on his cock experimentally, moving on Taeyong at the same time.

“Like this, this is good.” You moan, leaning forward again over Taeyong, your hips lifted up at the perfect angle so Doyoung can thrust right inside you, Taeyong can rock his hips up, driving his cock against that place where you can feel Doyoung too, and the sensation of them both inside you, rubbing against each other almost, filling you up so well, it’s so good.  


Taeyong messily kisses you, his kiss uncoordinated as he’s too busy grinding up to meet your every move. The two of them work out a rhythm, leaving you filled every moment, and when you lift up, trying to add your own bit to it all, trying to work your hips back to get them in deeper, in at the angle you’d like, you open your eyes (when had you shut them?) and you spot Jungwoo again.

His pretty cheeks have gone pink, his eyes dark and wide, and you love that innocent look Jungwoo gets when he’s really worked up even though he’s anything but innocent. 

“Can I suck you off?” You ask him, though it comes out more as a whine than anything else. “Want you to cum in my mouth, Jungwoo. I want to taste you, and you fuck my mouth so nice, please.”  


Jungwoo grunts and then he’s shifting his hips forward, knees bent a bit as you open your mouth, and he slips inside. You swallow around him, taking him deep to the base on your first try, and you lift a hand to his hip to steady yourself as your body rocks with each thrust from the other two.

You look up at Jungwoo, blinking as you back off his cock, but a sharp thrust from Taeyong has you rushing forward again, moaning. 

Fingers lace through your hair, pushing you down on Jungwoo’s cock until you are gagging, and the hand holds you there until you reach up and tap on the hand. But the fingers hold tight even as he tugs you off, tilting your head back so you can see WinWin.

“Okay?” He asks as your eyes meet, and you see the hesitation behind his dark irises, but when you lick your lips and nod, WinWin guides your head back to Jungwoo’s tip. 

Doyoung pulls out of you suddenly, but you can’t even protest as you’re halfway down Jungwoo’s dick, though the needy clenching of your hole probably does all the talking that you can’t.

Taeyong keeps thrusting, uncaring about if Doyoung’s still inside you or not. His hips bounce up off the bed with enough force that your scalp begins to burn from the hold WinWin has on it as you move up and down, back and forth from Taeyong’s moves.

“Gonna cum already,” Taeyong groans. His fingers dig against your hips, then you feel Doyoung sliding forward again, only this time he doesn’t push inside your ass, he fits the tip of his cock in right beside Taeyong in your pussy. “Oh fuck!”  


Taeyong’s head drops back as he shoots his load, cumming inside you with Doyoung slowly and carefully humping shallowly. You love the warm pulse of him inside you, the slick feeling as he keeps thrusting, the slight burn as Doyoung continues pushing deeper, stretching you wider.

WinWin steps closer and his grip in your hair grows tighter, pushing you down and drawing you back up Jungwoo’s length, again and again. You feel his tip brush your cheek, then his fingers nudge your cheek too, and you realize he’s jerking off while he fucks your mouth onto Jungwoo’s cock.

You moan loudly, and louder still when Taeyong’s hands slip down to touch your clit, and just like that you cum, your walls clenching and spasming around Doyoung, and he keeps fucking you until he’s cumming too, a low grunting moan rising to meet the far quieter pants and moans around the room. 

“Baby, you’re dripping,” WinWin swears. “I can see it from here, just coming out of you. Do you feel full?”  


He lets you pull back enough that you can nod, looking up at him with eyes that are a bit teary. 

“Do you want more?” Then Lucas is there beside you.  


Doyoung slips away, pulling out of you with a soft wet sound, and Taeyong gently lifts you off his cock, Jungwoo and WinWin pause their moves to let rearrangements be made. 

“Of course, I want more,” You moan, kneeling up on wobbly kneels as Taeyong and Doyoung both move away, leaving you suddenly cold and empty and feeling a bit gross as you can feel their combined cum and still Mark and Kun’s and you know your lips are a mess of spit, but you don’t care what you look like, only that Lucas is now sliding his hands on your body, pulling you backwards into his lap, and he then rearranges the pair of you so his back is to the headboard, his huge and heavy cock hot and hard and twitching against all your sensitive places, but not anywhere inside you.  


“I have an idea,” He tells you, “But you have to be good.”  


“i’m always good, Lucas.” You groan which cuts off into a whimper as his fingers skim between your legs, touching over your clit for just an instant long enough to have your legs closing.   


His hands spread over your thighs, pushing them back apart, keeping your core exposed to every eye in the room. And Lucas speaks with a voice loud enough for all of them to hear, and you wonder when any of them decided that he was in charge of everything happening tonight, because with each moment it feels more and more like he’s in charge. 

“I’m going to fuck your pretty, cute bottom,” He kneads your thighs, his hands are large enough that when he strokes his thumbs, they touch right beside your labia, having you shuddering again, your pussy needy to be filled. “I’m going to do that, and the rest of them are going to fuck your pussy one by one until you’re totally filled up, until your cunt can’t take any more cum. Okay?”

WinWin and Jungwoo are still right there beside you and you wonder what it would be like to have WinWin inside you, Jungwoo fucking your mouth or jerking off over your chest while one of the others comes to fuck your mouth instead, and you just think of what it would be like to have them coming all over you.

“Just cover me in cum, please.” You find yourself begging, sounding every bit like a needy cumslut in a bad porno, but it’s all that you want. You belong to all of them, and you want them to claim you, to mark you, and you know that appeals more to some of them than others, but it’s all you want. “Make a mess of me, just fill me up.”  


“That is hot as shit.” Johnny steps up to the end of the bed. “I really want to see if we can make her belly bulge.”  


Lucas lifts you higher in his lap, suddenly pulling your knees up toward your chest, and your bare back sticky with sweat sticks to his chest. Lucas’s fingers slide up over your pussy, briefly scooping what cum has leaked out of you up with his fingertips and he pushes it back inside you, fucking you on his fingers for a moment. 

Not long enough.

He pulls them back out and you whine, but he drops his fingers down and a second later you feel his fat tip pushing inside your ass. You moan again, long and low until you find that your mouth is filled with his fingers. 

“Come see if we can make her belly bulge, hyung.” Lucas says invitingly, keeping your legs up like that, plugging your mouth with his fingers, and very slowly rolling his hips, his cock as deep inside you as you’ve ever felt.  


The thought of being pressed between Lucas and Johnny, the two biggest members with the biggest cocks while Lucas has you sucking on his fingers, really and truly has you feeling like such a baby and so small. Not that you have any problem with that at all. 

If anything you lift your legs a little bit more, hoping to entice Johnny into coming closer.

Whether it’s your action or Lucas’s words that tempt him, Johnny comes up the bed, his big cock swinging between his legs.

Lucas doesn’t move, just holds you softly, lets you suck and bite at his fingers as Johnny pushes forward into the warm and drippy mess of your cunt.

The three of you sigh at the feeling, and you hear Yuta’s moan when he appears closer to the edge of the bed, his hand slowly stroking himself. They’ve all come closer to the bed, trying to get a good enough view of what’s happening, and you wish you could put on a real show for them, but at this point you’re not doing anything special, it’s all in what they do to make you feel good.

Johnny presses forward, as deep inside you as he can go, and he drops his head down to your chest. You can’t help wondering when they all got such an obsession with your tits, but it doesn’t really matter to you that you get an answer, especially not when Johnny cups your breasts in his hands, and sucks one of your nipples into his mouth. He thrusts into you as he teases his teeth over that sensitive bud, his tongue sweeping right after it, his eyes on yours the whole time and you can feel your pussy quivering, your orgasm never too far away as you’re fucked between Johnny and Lucas, their cocks so big that even just one of them inside you is often almost too much, but having them both....

They both rock into you, neither one moving too hard or too fast, but it’s all just right. Slow and so good, like a slow roll of pleasure that keeps coming, mounting higher and higher with each pass of Johnny’s cock over your G spot, with each stroke of Lucas deep inside you. You know it won’t be long.

You bite down on Lucas’s fingers when Johnny switches to your other breast, repeating his ministrations on that nipple. Johnny sits up after another moment, grinning, looking satisfied with himself at the way that your chest arches away from Lucas, the quiet whimpery sounds that break through your lips, which only grow louder a moment after he sits up.

Lucas’s fingers leave your mouth, dragging down your body until they’re on your clit, and that’s all it takes. That one warm, wet touch as you feel both of their big cocks stuffing you full, and your orgasm hits you at once. 

Both Lucas and Johnny jolt inside you, fucking you just a bit faster, harder as your orgasm pulses around them, making you tighter, messier and wetter around them.

You think Johnny would cum fast, only a few moments after your orgasm subsides if it weren’t for Lucas putting a hand to Johnny’s chest and telling him in a deep voice, “Watch this.”

Lucas pulls you back against his chest and you bite your lip at the way that this moves his cock inside you, pressing so deep and upward inside you, and you hear Johnny swear _fuck me_ as a warm blurt of arousal fills your pussy, and when you look down you see the definite shape of Lucas’s cock bulging your belly up because as he draws his hips down, the bulge in your belly fades, but when he thrusts up again, you feel him in your belly and see him too.  


Johnny reaches out, his hand rubbing your belly there. 

Lucas’s cock twitches inside you, under the heat of Johnny’s palm. Johnny rocks forward hesitantly and then again with a bit more force.

“Does it hurt?” He checks with you.  


You shake your head no. “It feels so good, strange but good.”

Johnny bites his lip, then suddenly shifts so the angle of his thrusts is upwards as well. It’s not quite the same as Lucas, but you feel him deep inside you too. You swear you see a soft rise of his cock against your belly.

There’s a swear in Chinese from beside you, and when you look over WinWin’s jerking off again. Beside him Jungwoo is too. Both of them look at the bulges in your belly.

“More,” You beg.  


Johnny nods and a moment later he’s thrusting into you again as he was before Lucas had him stop, only this time his cock is hitting a different spot, now bulging up your belly just that bit. And Lucas starts fucking you again too, his cock so deep inside your ass, you’re not sure you’ll ever be able to unfeel him. And you can see both of their cocks moving inside you, it could be disturbing but instead it’s so hot.

Another string of swears, then WinWin is right beside you, cumming over your chest and down your belly, cumming so much you wonder if he’s cum at all since the last time you had sex before the break up. Like an endless fountain.

It takes you a moment to realize that Johnny’s cumming too, just a long slow spill of his cum inside you, almost lost in the pleasure of it all.

“Jungwoo, you next,” Johnny grunts, pulling out of you. And before he’s hardly out of the way, Jungwoo is happily taking his place.  


“Hi, baby.” You smile and lift a hand to his cheek. Jungwoo doesn’t have it in him to respond except to crash forward, his teeth knocking against yours as he kisses you and rabbits his hips forward, too close to his orgasm to do much else after that messy blowjob you’d given him and then the sight of what Johnny and Lucas had just done. The feel of you warm and so sticky wet around him takes him right over the edge, filling you with yet another load.  


Lucas keeps thrusting up, still bulging at your belly, and when you feel lips now on your skin at the place where Lucas’s cock will rise to meet them, you buck your hips, and Jungwoo pulls out. 

Ten’s dark head of hair hovers over your belly, his lips hot even on your heated skin. He mouths at your belly, licking even when he feels Lucas’s tip there under your belly. 

And then another cock is inside you, Yuta. But he stays back, unmoving for a moment, and then you realize why as you see WinWin slipping in front of him, leaning over you, his cock already hard again even though he’d just come a few minutes before.

WinWin’s narrower but beautifully long cock fits in beside Yuta’s in your pussy so well, and they choose a fantastic rhythm to compliment Lucas’s. They move hard and fast and you can’t help the tears of pleasure and overstimulation and the ever-so-slight pain that still feels good as they piston in and out of you.

You can feel the cum oozing out of you with each of their thrusts. WinWin’s cum from before is pooled over your belly, dripping down your sides, though Ten’s moved on from mouthing at Lucas’s bulging cock to cleaning up WinWin’s mess. 

You give a whole-bodied twitch when you feel yet another pair of lips on your chest, and when you see it’s Hendery, his pretty big eyes looking at your face, you cry out, shuddering and cumming and this one seems to go on for ages, or maybe it’s multiple consecutive orgasms that don’t end until Yuta’s pulling out to pump his fist over his cock and leaves his cum splattered over your thighs and the creamy mess between your thighs, dripping down over Lucas’s balls.

WinWin follows just after with his second orgasm, and he doesn’t pull out of you so much as flop over to the side onto his belly, tucking his face into his arms and seemingly falling asleep within seconds.

You see the shape of someone else moving as if to take Yuta and WinWin’s spots, but your body is still shaking with residual pleasure from the last orgasm. You need a slight break, and your vision blurs a bit and the back of your throat burns drily.

“Wait, wait.” You put a hand up. “I need something to drink, really.”   


After the first orgy where you passed out from an intense orgasm, and absolutely exhausted yourself and possibly mildly dehydrated yourself, you’d learned that staying hydrated during intense sex such as an orgy with fourteen guys was a great way to not get cramps and possibly prevent some cases of passing out on them. 

You slump back against Lucas, and he presses a hand to your cheek. “You okay? We can stop?”

“Don’t stop. Just water.” You mumble. You feel too good to want to stop. Sure, your body is probably going to ache tomorrow from all of them, but for now you feel gross and turned on and not quite satisfied just yet.  


A moment later a glass of water is being passed into your hands and you lift it to your lips, drinking quickly until the full glass is empty.

You find Ten is still there, mouthing now at your thighs, teasingly nipping at Lucas’s fingers. Someone takes the empty glass from your hand, and then you blink up at Taeil.

“Aren’t you close yet, Xuxi?” Taeil asks, and you feel his fingers then brushing past you, and then Lucas’s hips jump and he groans, his cock twitching inside your ass. “Don’t think you’re the only one who gets that ass, big boy.”  


“You want to try it out, Taeil hyung?” Ten asks. “I can’t imagine you fucking our Y/N’s ass, but then again, I never imagined you would fuck anywhere other than a bed, let alone a grocery store. Xuxi, you should share.”  


Lucas groans, and when you look down at his twitching cock, you find that Taeil’s massaging Lucas’s balls. 

“Stop, just fuck me.” You groan, bouncing slightly on Lucas’s cock. You can feel the cum threatening to spill out of you, and you so don’t want that. You want to keep as much inside you as you can to make a good show of it afterward. “Taeil, please.”  


“Mm, whatever you want, baby.” Taeil swipes the tip of his dick between your legs, scooping up what’s dripped out of you, and he pushes back into you.  


You feel so sensitive, almost to the point of being sore and tight again as he enters you, so warm and your walls hugging him closely as Taeil bottoms out. 

You’re still leaning back on Lucas’s chest, impaled on his cock now as Taeil just chases his own orgasm, fucking you at a rapid pace that just has you moaning and shaking between the two of them. You feel disgusting as you can feel cum squirting out of you with each thrust, and Lucas whispers filthy things in your ear about the way you feel around him.

Taeil bites his lip to keep his own noises in, but you want to hear him. You like when Taeil loses himself in the pleasure and can’t keep quiet. When he moans, and grunts and he always lets out a beautiful long, high moan when he cums, so you push him closer to it, clenching around him as you lift your hands to his chest, touching his nipples with just your fingertips.

“Fuck, that feels good, whatever you’re doing,” Lucas grunts behind you, his hands come around to your hips, starting to move you so you’re gliding up and down on his cock as well as moving to meet Taeil’s thrusts, even as you’re still clenching on Taeil which is obviously affecting Lucas as well.  


Taeil’s head falls back and he moans up at the ceiling of the room. You smile victoriously and keep doing it, not really caring which one of the two inside of you cums first from what you’re doing.

Taeil shoots deep inside you, and you sink back, slumping down against Lucas. You’re bone-tired, but still horny for just a bit more which seems insane even to you. You’ve just taken how many penises? You shouldn’t even want to see another dick for a week, but when Taeil slumps over sideways to join WinWin who lets Taeil snuggle against his chest, you see Ten still there beside you, quietly jerking off.

He bites his lip, his head thrown back, his hand running up and down his length. It’s a beautiful sight to see, all of his skin exposed, dewy with a light layer of sweat, his face tight and his thumb loosely running over his tip on each upstroke. You think you could watch that for ages, but then you hear a low humming moan from elsewhere in the room.

You look around at the others. Doyoung is watching, lazily jerking off. Jaehyun, still untouched by you, leans against the wall across from the foot of the bed, his arms folded, his cock tenting the front of his sweatpants, just observing. 

Hendery and Xiaojun are both sporting erections, and when you spread your legs a bit more, they move forward at the same time, and you suddenly find yourself with three more options presented to you: Ten, Xiaojun, Hendery.

You can’t take them and Lucas at the same time. 

Hendery looks very unsure of sharing you like this, looks intimidated by the slow flow of cum pouring from your pussy, but Xiaojun just seems to have stars in his eyes, and when you reach back to run your fingers through Lucas’s hair, dragging his mouth down onto yours as you arch your back a bit, Xiaojun moves forward, his hands skating up your thighs. You break the kiss to meet his gaze.

“Can I be inside you again?” He asks. “God, I kinda want to eat you out, but I want to cum inside you too.”  


“This isn’t your only chance, you know?” Ten groans. “Just fuck her.” He bucks up into his fist. “Maybe if Lucas finally fucking cums you can fuck her ass, free up some room for Hendery and me to have a turn.”  


That’s all it takes to convince him.

“Come on, Xuxi,” Xiaojun teases. “Don’t you want to cum?”  


Lucas, to your absolute surprise, lets out a whine. “Yeah, I do.”

“So cum,” Xiaojun suggests, and then you’re even more surprised when Xiaojun reaches out, wraps his fingers around the very base of Lucas’s cock, carefully pulling his big cock from your tight hole. You whimper as you feel him pulling out after so long, but when Lucas springs free and Xiaojun nudges his tip against your pussy, you push your hips forward, wanting him to sink inside you.  


Your legs spread wider as you kneel up and Lucas’s hands curl against your hips, and together you work to ride him. Xiaojun kneels right in front of you, his fingers drift to your clit, just the right move to get you over into yet another orgasm.

The shaking and feel of your climax finally pushes Lucas over the edge into his own orgasm. He holds you down as he thrusts up into you, pumping his load into you to join the others.

He leans back against the headboard, and you sink back as well. Lucas’s softening cock leaves you empty, and Xiaojun happily takes his place. It’s not too much; this has all gone on for long enough that you’re not surprised when it only takes a few thrusts from him and he’s cumming. 

You drape your limbs over Lucas’ and you can’t really bring yourself to move much anymore.

Ten hesitates when he moves up in front of you. “We can stop, babe. You look fucking exhausted.”

You shake your head. “I’m fine, Ten.”

He doesn’t seem to truly believe you, but Hendery kneels beside him in front of you. His fingers curl against Ten’s hip, and Ten bites his lip and scoots closer, but he doesn’t enter you, much to your disappointment. Ten only finishes jerking off, so his cum joins the mess spilling out of you.

Hendery however doesn’t let you down. He flattens himself against you, thrusting in deep. Lucas stirs behind you, his hands moving around your body to your sides, his fingertips slipping between your chest and Hendery’s to get at your nipples (and in doing so, also brushing against Hendery’s nipples). Lucas pinches and teases your sensitive nipples when Hendery really digs his hips forward, good thrusts that have you in fear that you’re just going to cum already, you can feel something coming.

A strange sensation comes over you, and it takes you a moment to realize what that tightening in your abdomen is.

“I’ve got to pee!” You groan. “Stop! Oh my god.”  


Lucas’s arms hold you tighter, his lips buried in the hair beside your ear as he instructs you, “Hold it, babe.” His fingers move from your breasts to stroke over your belly, dangerously close to your clit, close to where Hendery’s cock dips inside you. “Hold it for us, and I promise I’ll reward you later.”

“Fuck, Lucas.” You squirm. As his fingers play over your clit, as Hendery punches his cock right against your G spot, you’re not sure if you can hold it. When you cum you’re not going to have any control over what your muscles down there do.  


“Just try for me. Be good.” Lucas kisses right behind your ear.  


You squeeze your eyes shut and make a promise to yourself that you really will try to hold it. It’s the least you can do for Lucas since you’d promised him ages and ages ago that you would try out any kinks he wanted, and you’d missed dozens of opportunities to try this one with him.

You try your hardest to obey Lucas. 

You don’t want to make even more of a mess of the sheets. You don’t want to gross out any of the guys who don’t want to see you piss yourself. You clamp down on those muscles, and in doing so you clench around Hendery, your muscles almost spasming with the effort after so much of what’s been happening down there between your legs.

Hendery curses in Chinese and then the smooth pattern of his hip movements ceases and his mess joins the rest of the cum inside you, his hips pressed all the way forward, and he grinds his cum deeper inside of you, pressing right against your clit and G spot as he does this.

“Fuck, Hendery!” You cry out, yet another orgasm pulsing through you, and you feel your muscles loosening.   


Hendery pulls back just as a small jet of liquid leaves you that you’re not sure if it’s squirting or not, and your whole body shudders from the overstimulation. The sight of the room, the boys, everything flickers for a moment, and then it comes back and you can only see Jaehyun.

You reach out for him, your eyes already drawn to the definition of his cock, rock hard in his pants as he bites his bottom lip and stares dark-eyed and lustful at your cunt.

“Jaehyun,” You whine his name, wiggling your fingers in a beckoning motion. He shakes his head, but comes nearer.  


From beside you on the bed, WinWin reaches over to touch your hand, Taeil still tucked against him, and as Jaehyun reaches the edge of the bed, Lucas shifts you forward a bit so he can move out from behind you. He slides over and you sink back against the pillows piled against the headboard.

Jaehyun crawls up the bed in just his sweatpants, and as soon as he’s close enough you reach for his waistband, trying to get your hand inside around him.

“Sweetheart, I can tell you’ve had enough. You don’t have to.” Jaehyun’s hand curls around your wrist, pulling you away from inside his pants.   


You want to shout at him, but you don’t have the energy for that. You don’t understand why he’s being this way. He did this before the break up too, shying away from having sex with you even when the others weren’t around. He’d be hard and choose to jerk off instead of calling you to see if you wanted to fuck. 

And now here you are, offering and he tries to pass it up? Even though he’s as hard as he is, so painfully hard that it hurts you to see him like that.

“But you didn’t cum,” You whine, wrapping your fingers around his arms. “Jaehyunnie, please. Please, fuck me more.”  


Jaehyun shakes his head and smiles, kisses your forehead, and lays a hand flat over your belly. “I think you’ve already had enough, don’t you?” 

You feel so full, you’re sure you must look an absolute mess, and your belly is probably bulging with the amount of cum inside you not to mention your needy bladder. You whine as Jaehyun applies a little pressure. “Please, Jaehyun. You’re the only one left. I want you in me, pretty please?”

He’s a sucker for your pouting, so you pop out your bottom lip and pull lightly.

“You’re such a devil.” Jaehyun groans, and then suddenly he’s pushed his sweatpants down, and he’s got his tip right inside your pussy lips. You want him deeper than that, but Jaehyun doesn’t move any closer, just touches his forehead to yours as he jerks his hand down his cock. And then he whispers quietly, for just your ears, “But you’re still so sweet, too good for me.”  


You groan, reaching for his hair. You cradle his head in your hands, tilt his mouth down to yours, and Jaehyun opens his mouth to your kiss, letting you take the lead for a moment before his dominance kicks in and he controls the kiss, keeping it slow and dirty, his tongue swiping yours, his teeth nipping your lips. 

“You’re so good,” Jaehyun murmurs against your lips.  


“I love you,” You whisper in reply, lifting your legs to his hips, drawing him forward, and Jaehyun finally sinks inside you, and all at once he cums.  


And there you are, covered and filled with the loads of every single one of them, like some absolutely filthy cumslut, and you love it.

“Don’t go.” You cling to Jaehyun’s hand as he starts to move away. You tug weakly on his arm, slip a leg through both of his. “Stay. I want all of you to stay. But no more. I really, really can’t take more.”

Jaehyun lies down beside you, his fingers tracing the side of your face. “Okay, you did so amazing. We really don’t deserve someone as perfect as you, doing something like this for us again, knowing how it was the first time, how overwhelming for you.”

“Anything you need?” Johnny’s voice appears from somewhere, but you let your eyes fall shut, and it’s so difficult to get them to open again. You shake your head and mumble something you hope sounds like a no.  


Jaehyun starts to move again, and you whine in protest, but he kisses your forehead once more. “I’ll be right back, I promise. Look, WinWin’s right behind you.”

As his warmth draws away, you roll over to WinWin.

“I’ve never felt anything as amazing as that, baby.” Lucas tells you from somewhere above you. “You are so incredible, I didn’t think you would be able to handle everything, but you really did.”

“Thought that was supposed to be a punishment?” You mumble out the muffled words, your face smushed against WinWin’s back. “But now I’m just sleepy and very, very satisfied.”  


“You know you’re always going to get what you want from us.” Johnny tells you, and his fingers run down along your spine. “We love you.”   


“Love you too.” Your eyes sink, and although you really want to get up and walk to the bathroom to go pee, you can’t bring yourself to leave the bed, the comfort of being in this pile of boyfriends. A weight settles right back in against you, and you roll back toward it, opening your eyes.

Jaehyun tucks your hair back behind your ear, and you blink at him sleepily, feeling it all come crashing down over you now. You really can’t keep awake much longer.

You shift just a little bit into a more comfortable position, and you feel a bit of cum oozing down your inner thigh, and you wrinkle your nose as you say, “I feel like an overstuffed jelly doughnut.”  


“Jelly doughnuts are my favorite,” Jungwoo pipes up from somewhere in the room in a quiet voice.  


You drift off to sleep with a smile on your face.

Hours later, you wake nearly alone in the bed. It’s morning you can tell. Pale sunlight edges in from around the blackout curtains over the window. Jaehyun is snoring, Johnny’s dragged a pillow to cover his head as his ear is right beside Jaehyun’s mouth, and you spot Lucas rising from the bed then, standing tall and stretching his arms over his head.

“Lu--” You whisper.  


He twists around, startled. You roll over onto your side and wince.

“I need to pee still.” Now that you’re awake you know that it’s because of the burning need in your belly. “Please.”  


“Shit, yeah.” Lucas crawls back onto the bed, reaching for you. “I’m sorry, why didn’t you say something sooner? I forgot, I’m sorry. Come on.”  


He helps you from the bed, and as your legs wobble too much to put much weight on them, Lucas lifts you in his arms and carries you quickly from the bedroom down to the second floor bathroom. He starts to sit you down on the toilet, but you make a sound of protest.

“I thought you wanted to try...” You twist your fingers against his shoulder. “You always said you wanted to try a little bit of, like, piss play. Right?”  


“I did.” Lucas hesitates. “But right now? Are you sure you want to now, after all that we put your body through last night? Maybe you should just piss, take a shower or a bath. We’ll pamper you all day, babe.” Lucas lowers you to your feet. “But, if you want to, I’m always up for that.”  


You nod. “I want to try. What better time than now when I’m already full to bursting?”

Lucas nods, then he helps you over to the walk in shower. “So what do you want to do with this now, babe? What we talked about the last time, do you remember?” 

You nod and take a step into the shower, shivering at the feeling of the cold tile under your feet. Lucas has just stepped in behind you when the door of the bathroom opens suddenly, and you both freeze and look in that direction. 

“What is going on in here?” Doyoung stands framed in the doorway, looking at the sight of you standing there naked, your arms wrapped around yourself in the chilly air of the bathroom.

“We’re experimenting.” Lucas grins. “You know how dirty she can be, hyung. She wants me to make her piss herself and then fuck her dirty like that.”   


Doyoung’s face flushes. “Oh.”

“Do you want to stay?” Lucas cocks his head to the side. “Want to watch too?”  


“This is disgusting,” Doyoung says, but at the same time he closes the door and steps further into the room. You shift from foot to foot, squirming in discomfort as you fight the urge to just let go all over yourself. Doyoung’s eyes run over your body, sticking in a few places where you can feel sensitive spots on your skin left over from hands and lips last night.   


Doyoung brushes right by Lucas, stepping inside the shower with you. His hands go right to your body, thumbs brushing carefully down over your belly where at some point someone had left light hickeys.

“God, I’ve missed you,” He tells you. “Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to call you, to hear your voice? I’ve watched every video on my phone too many times, but it’s not quite the same as hearing you in person, having you right in front of me.”   


“That’s sweet,” Lucas says. “But I think right now she’s more focused on wanting to piss than your sweet sentiments, hyung.”  


Doyoung makes a face at Lucas when the younger man turns away to turn on the shower. You put your hands up on Doyoung’s shoulders, loving the broad feel of him, and his arms wrap around your waist, tugging you against him, and he dips his head so he can kiss you.

It’s nice, so nice, to be kissed by him like this again. Slowly, no hurry at all, simple and distracting until you feel a sudden burst of icy water on your side.

You yelp and almost slip when you jerk away from Doyoung, but his arms around you keep you stable. 

“Sorry, baby,” Lucas apologizes, his body pressed against your back suddenly, and his hands fall to your hips. “I didn’t mean for it to be so cold.”   


Already the water’s growing warmer, and caught between Doyoung and Lucas as you are, you don’t mind it so much anymore. Doyoung cups your cheek again and guides your lips back to his. You whine when one of Lucas’s hands slides from your hip to your belly applying just a bit of pressure.

Your legs wobble and you cling to Doyoung. 

“Let go for us.” Lucas tells you. “You’ve been so good, babe, holding it all night just because I told you to. You can let go.”

Doyoung breaks the kiss and takes a half step back to look at you, to look at the way Lucas wraps around you with his hand on your belly, his foot carefully knocking yours wider apart. 

Doyoung bites his lip, his gaze centered between your legs. 

It feels disgusting and thrilling, sexy and strange when you finally let go, the dam bursting, starting as a trickle, a stream, a river flooding out of you as you lean all of your weight back on Lucas. You can feel him hardening against your back as he watches you like this, and Doyoung’s hand drops to cover his dick.

It feels rapturous, almost orgasmic in itself just to finally relieve yourself. 

You sigh and moan softly, your sounds swallowed by the noise of the shower, but the two in there with you hear them just fine. They watched the blissful expression on your face, and that alone makes Doyoung even harder. 

You’re still pissing when Doyoung pumps two fingers inside you, only heightening the pleasure that you feel. You wiggle and moan and feel so relaxed and pleased, squirting down Doyoung’s arm, and he doesn’t seem to mind at all, although usually he’s rather clean when it comes to sex.

He kisses your belly, looking up at you with dark, lustful eyes. Lucas’s hands move up to your breasts, kneading them in his big hands, and you just lose yourself between the two of them. Eventually you stop peeing, but neither of them stop touching you.

Doyoung even sinks down further, and when he licks your clit, you suck in a sharp breath, not expecting that he would ever go down on you like this, but Doyoung moans and goes deeper, sucking your clit into his mouth, his fingers curling inside you.

“And to think, just a few minutes ago you said this was disgusting, hyung.” Lucas teases, lowering one hand to the back of Doyoung’s head, keeping his mouth there against you, and you rock your hips forward against the heat of Doyoung’s mouth. “Does she taste good, hyung?”

Doyoung only moans, his mouth slipping away from you clit, kissing his way to his fingers, and then he’s pushing his tongue in beside them, his nose against your clit.

You feel yourself shaking, the rise of your orgasm building and building inside of you: Lucas’s fingers pinching and tugging lightly on your nipple, Doyoung mouth and fingers, his low grunt when Lucas tightens his fingers in his hair and pushes his face more against you. 

This orgasm almost wipes you out all over again.

Your knees give out and you turn your head against Lucas’s shoulder, biting lightly at his neck, which makes him groan and his cock twitch. His arm wraps around your ribs, Doyoung puts both hands on your thighs, but he keeps licking you out until you whine and reach down to push at Lucas’s hand holding Doyoung’s mouth against your pussy.

“Too much,” You groan.

“But good?” Doyoung kneels back, wipes his hand over the back of his mouth, grimaces when he realizes his hand and forearm are covered in your piss. “That was something new, I liked it.” He lifts his gaze to Lucas. “I never thought there was something like this that we would have in common.”

Lucas shakes his head. “Me neither.” 

You shake your head too and try to stand, but both of them keep their hands on you. Doyoung scrambles to his feet when you totter, but you’re fine. “Don’t be mad,” you sigh, “But I’m not sure I can help take care of either of you right now.”

“You want to go back to bed?” Doyoung asks. You nod and slump forward into his arms. “Let us clean you up and then we’ll take you back.” 

The shower water is still pleasantly warm, and both Lucas and Doyoung are gentle as they shampoo your hair, scrub your body, taking care between your legs. When you feel clean and warm and nice, they shut the water off, Lucas wraps you in a towel and dries off your hair, kisses your nose when your face emerges from the towel with your hair a cloud around your face. 

Back in Taeil’s bedroom, Johnny and Jaehyun are still asleep, but when you crawl back into bed Jaehyun opens an eye. He sees you looking fresh from the shower, sees Doyoung and Lucas standing at the edge of the bed, and Jaehyun just opens his arms for you to crawl in.

You settle against his chest, his arms secure around you, and Mark appears, fitting nicely right into bed behind you, drawing the sheet up over your bodies. And just like that you know that really and truly there is no better place for you to be than in this bed surrounded by all of their love, you can never get enough of it. 

From downstairs you hear a burst of noise, things clattering in the kitchen and laughter. You know the others that are awake are probably making a mess, and you can’t help smiling, imagining leaving bed in a few hours, spending the day with all of them, spending the next and the next, and never leaving them again.

When you feel Doyoung and Lucas slipping under the sheets behind you too, while you’re wrapped in Jaehyun’s arms and spooned by Mark with Johnny snoring just on Jaehyun’s other side, the noise of all the others downstairs, it feels strangely like a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: as usual, if you find any errors of any kind feel free to message me so I can fix them. comments, likes, and shares are always appreciated 💗


End file.
